


Let's Dance

by Aj4668



Series: Missing Pieces [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Child abuse (not graphically described), Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Future Fic, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Referenced Suicide Attempt (past), Some canon/some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I honestly never thought I’d find anyone, much less someone who I love as much as you. We fit. Yin and yang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)! Any mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Missing Pieces series. All of the couples' stories complement other stories in the series, and will be more enjoyable (and will likely make more sense) if you read all of them.
> 
> Some of the later chapters deal with some tougher topics. I'll let you know in the notes, but the topics are all covered in the tags now so you can decide if it's not for you. Nothing is described in any kind of detail, but I'm a believer in warnings, so now you know.

2016

Dave heard his phone beep with an incoming text, and looked at the display. Something from Kurt. Shit. It was probably something about the night out they were planning for his and Blaine’s first anniversary, along with Brittany and Santana. Ever since Kurt found out Dave was going to be doing an internship in New York City, he’d been all over Dave to get him to hang out more.

Dave appreciated it, but hell, it was awkward, even if Blaine and Kurt said it wasn’t. A year ago, he was living with Blaine. 

He checked the text.

 

TO: Dave 6:57 pm

Anniversary night out. Saturday. Don’t even think about saying no. You are coming with us. Everyone will be there, including you. Details to follow. No excuses.

 

Well, fuck. Kurt didn’t make it easy. But really, he hadn’t been out much since moving to New York, and what’s the big deal?

Famous last words, right?

 

In his apartment a few blocks from Dave, Sebastian’s phone beeped. He reached for it, and read the message from Blaine.

 

TO: Sebastian 6:59 pm

Anniversary night out. Saturday. Don’t even think about saying no. You are coming with us. Everyone will be there, including you. Details to follow. No excuses.

 

Really? What the hell is that? Sebastian had already declined, three times. Not that he wasn’t happy for the couples, but why did he need to be with all those people? It’s not like he was close with any of them, and he had other friends. Shit. He knew he was going. It’s one night. Nothing important, right?

Right.

 

Saturday night, Dave and Sebastian arrived at Call Backs at just about the same time, and were surprised to see each other.

“Sebastian? You’re in New York?” Dave asked.

“Yes, at Columbia Law. You? I thought you were in Lima.”

“I was, but I’m doing an internship now, hoping to make it a permanent thing.”

“Good for you, dude. Ah, fuck. There’s no line, and we can get right in,” Seb lamented.

Dave laughed. “Not excited about this?”

“Eh, not really. I’m not sure why I’m here.”

“You? I was living with Blaine a year ago. Awkward much?”

“Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Why ARE you here?”

“Kurt kept bugging me, and you know Kurt. It gets easier to give in than to keep saying no, and I figured why the hell not.”

“Yeah, Blaine did the same with me.”

 

Seb asks a server where the Hummel-Anderson/Lopez-Pierce party is, and she directs them to the side, where they have a bunch of tables.

“Dave! Seb! You came!” Blaine shouted. 

“Did you all come together?” Santana smirked.

“No, we ran into each other at the door,” Seb explained. “Happy Anniversary to you all.” He hands each couple a gift card, and they thank him.

“Yes, Happy Anniversary, you guys,” Dave said, also handing each couple a gift card. 

“Oh look, you both got us gift cards from Amazon. Isn’t that something?” Kurt said.

“No, it really isn’t anything,” Sebastian replied.

“Nope, not anything at all, except that we may both not have had any other idea what to get you, and this was safe,” Dave said.

“Exactly,” Seb smirked. “Aren’t we thoughtful?”

“We’re the best,” Dave said.

“Whatever,” Kurt said. “Thanks anyway.”

“Well, I love it!” Brittany exclaimed. “Now we can get Lord Tubbington the cat massager chair he’s been asking for to help with his bad back!” She jumped up and gave each man a hug and kiss.

 

Dave and Seb ordered drinks from the server, and watched Rachel and Jesse sing a duet. At the end of the song, Dave leaned across the table and asked Kurt and Blaine if Rachel and Jesse were a couple.

“No, and god, PLEASE do not ask them about it. Both will go into this pathetic defense about how men and women can actually be friends, and how sex doesn’t have to color every male-female relationship that ever existed,” Kurt said, pleadingly while rolling his eyes. 

“But they’re in love though, or am I reading that wrong?” Dave asked.

“Oh no, they’re totally in love,” Blaine said. “They are also totally in denial.”

Sam, who had flown in for the weekend, chimed in. “They totally want to do each other. It’s exhausting to watch them live in denial.”

“Good to know, thanks,” Dave said, laughing. Being single wasn’t so bad, he thought.

 

A little while later, Santana, who’d had too much to drink, flung herself at Sebastian. 

“Sebby! How are you, my smooth criminal?”

“Satan, it’s good to see you. I’m better than you at the moment, as I’m able to stand unaided,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh shut up, Sebby. It’s a good thing I love you now. You know why?”

“I couldn’t guess.”

“We think you should fuck Dave.”

Seb choked on his drink. “What?”

“Yes, you should fuck Dave, and it’s because I love you.”

“Those things are connected? Come on, let’s sit, and you can try to explain this to me.” Seb led her to a booth, and he sat on a stool. Santana just crawled in his lap.

“Okay, not what I meant, but at least we’re sitting. So, you love me, and because of that, I need to have sex with Dave?” Seb asked.

“Yes, because if I didn’t love you, you wouldn’t be fucking him.”

“San, I’m not actually fucking him, you know.”

“Well, you SHOULD be. That’s my point!” 

“You have a point?”

“Shut up. Britt knows. BRITT!!” Santana yelled for Brittany, though Britt was actually only about 10 feet away. Sebastian winced, and decided he needed another drink.

“San, my love, why do you screech so?” Britt asked.

“Tell Sebby that he needs to fuck Dave because we love him.”

“San! That’s not exactly what it is. We all want Dave and Seb together because we love them both. They are beautiful unicorns who would be good for each other.”

“YES, that’s what I said, dammit,” San yelled. 

“Not quite,” Seb said dryly. 

But what the hell? They want him with Dave? Since when? He looked around to find Dave, and saw him laughing with Sam. Okay, so he’s kinda hot when he smiles. Seb didn’t know if he’s actually ever seen Dave freely smile like that. 

Seb also noticed that Dave was dressed in trendier, better-fitting clothes, which clearly Kurt had something to do with, if Seb had to guess. Seb doesn’t know if Dave had been working out, or if it was just the clothes, but whatever. It worked for Dave.

Wait, what the hell was he doing? He wasn’t interested in dating Dave. He was a Columbia Law student. Who had time to date?

 

Meanwhile, Dave and Sam had been talking, and Dave was laughing at Sam. Sam was pretty drunk, and was really funny, until he said something about Dave and Seb.

“Dude, well, when you and Seb get together…”

“Wait, what? When Seb and I do what?” Dave asked.

“Yeah, ssshhhhh there’s a plan, but it’s secret.” Sam attempted to zip his lips, but really “zipped” his chin.

“What’s the plan?”

“DUDE, it’s secret. Even the fact that there is a plan is secret.” Sam was trying hard to whisper now, but was failing.

“Well, I know that there’s a plan, so the secret’s out, Sam. Tell me the rest. I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone, right? Not even Seb or Dave. Wait. Not even Seb. You’re Dave.”

“Yes, I’m Dave.” Dave was trying to be patient, he really was.

“Okay, so listen, dude. Everyone wants you and Seb together. They think you’d be each other’s yan and ying.”

“Yin and yang?” Dave clarified, laughing.

“YES, that’s what I said. I said that.”

“Sure you did.”

“I did, but anyway, that’s the plan. They want you together. That’s why Blaine and Kurt were so intent on getting you here tonight.” Sam smiled, then remembered that he wasn’t supposed to tell. “Shit, dude. Remember. Sshhhhhhh. Secret.”

“Got it. Sshhhhh.”

“Thanks, man. You’re the best. So, do you wanna do Sebastian? You can tell me. Your secret is safe with me.”

Ha, if Dave had a secret, right now, Sam wouldn’t be anywhere near the top of the list to share it with.

But what did he think about Sebastian? He looked over at him. Santana was sitting on his lap, and they were talking with Brittany.

Sebastian was certainly hot, and smart. Columbia Law, after all. But he was kind of a dick. Even after he turned over a new leaf after Dave’s stuff, he certainly didn’t lose the nasty edge he had. But he was clever, and had a sarcastic wit Dave actually enjoyed. Did Dave want to do him?

Hardly the question, since Seb made it clear a long time ago that Dave wasn’t his type. Just because he may not be a brutal asshole anymore didn’t miraculously make Dave attractive to him, so it’s a moot point.

“Dude, it doesn’t matter. I’m not his type. He told me that a long time ago.”

“Oh fuck, that was a lifetime ago, and you’re totally do-able. If I were gay, I’d do ya. Seriously. I mean, I’m not, but if I were, I would, but…”

“I get it, Sam,” Dave laughed. How could you not laugh at Sam? He was so earnest. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Remember? Sshhhhhh.”

Dave rolled his eyes. “Yes, I remember. Sshhhhh.”

 

Dave was talking to Kurt later when Kurt’s phone rang. Kurt looked at it, and yelled, “Hey everyone! It’s Finn and Puck facetiming! Hey Finn! Hey Puck!”

“Hey little bro! Wow, is that Dave? Hey dude!” Finn said.

“Hey Finn, hey Puck! How are you guys? How’s sunny California?”

“It’s fucking awesome, man. Finn is almost done with school, and the pool cleaning business is doing really well. We miss all of you guys, though.”

Everyone started coming over and saying hello to Finn and Puck, and Dave stepped back so others could get some time with their friends. Sebastian was also hanging back, and Seb asked if Dave wanted another drink.

“Sure, that’d be great. A beer, thanks.”

“Aren’t you friends with Finn and Puck? How come you’re hanging back?” Seb asked.

“I am, but not as close as the others are. They can have their time, and it’s not my anniversary for anything.”

Seb laughed, and said, “Good point. Do you sing?”

“Not in front of anyone.”

“But you do sing? Come on, I have an idea. Do this for Kurt.”

Fuck. Dave slammed his beer, and followed Seb up to the stage.

“What kind of songs do you sing, Dave?”

“I don’t sing.”

“Too late. What songs?”

“Um don’t laugh, but I can do Frank Sinatra.”

“Holy fuck, that’s perfect. Follow my lead.”

Seb grabbed a mic and handed it to Dave, and then took another mic, and started talking.

“Hey everyone, you’ve probably noticed a ton of us here tonight. Well, we’re here to celebrate the first wedding anniversaries of two awesome couples, Kurt and Blaine, and Santana and Brittany. Stand up, guys!”

The couples stood, and everyone cheered for them. Kurt held the phone so Finn and Puck could watch the stage, too. 

Finn said, “Is that Dave? He’s gonna sing?”

“Shhh I guess so. Let me hear,” Kurt said.

“To celebrate, Dave and I are going to sing a classic. Congrats, you guys.”

“Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold…” Seb started the song, and everything got very quiet.

“Oh my god, they are doing Sinatra,” Blaine said.

“Yes, ‘The Way You Look Tonight’, and Dave is going to sing this?” Puck said.

Fuck, Dave knew Seb would throw the second verse to him. Well, he’s a man. He can do this. Fuck.

“Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm…” he sang.

Everyone cheered, and missed hearing the second line.

“HOLY FUCK!” Santana yelled. “Dave can sing!”

“Why wasn’t he in New Directions?” Rachel asked.

Seb’s eyes grew big and surprised. Wow, that was hot.

They alternated through the rest of the song, and somehow knew that on the last two lines, they’d join together and harmonize.

“Cause I love you just the way you look tonight  
Just the way you look tonight.”

“Dave can do harmonies? Someone tell me why he wasn’t in New Directions! This is a travesty! I could have taught him so much!” Rachel exclaimed, as everyone cheered.

“That! That’s why he wasn’t in New Directions, Rachel,” Santana said. “Don’t ruin my moment. This was beautiful!”

The couples hugged and thanked Dave and Seb as they went back to the tables. 

“Guys, Finn and Puck have to go, but they want to say bye to you,” Kurt said as he held the phone up to them.

“Dude! That was amazing! You kicked that song’s ass!” Puck said. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“Thanks, man, and I won’t be. Hit me up on Facebook or whatever. You too, Finn. Good seeing you guys,” Dave said.

Sebastian also said his goodbyes, and Kurt disconnected the Facetime. 

Blaine grabbed Dave, and hugged him again. “Dave, thank you, so so much. That was like, totally amazing! And Seb! You were like, totally amazing, too! Thank you so, so much!”

Dave and Seb laughed. 

“You’re welcome, Blaine. No more hugs needed, though, okay?” Dave said. “You just go hug Kurt.”

“Yes, Kurt. My husband. Where is my husband? KURT?”

“I’m right behind you, love. No need to shout.” Kurt tried to hug Dave, and tripped, and almost fell, but Sebastian righted him. 

“Okay, time to get these two home. I’ll head out with them. I live right around the corner from them,” Sebastian said.

“You do? So do I,” Dave said. “Want some help?”

“Oh god, please.”

They all said their goodbyes, which took some time, as Kurt and Blaine felt the need to hug everyone, twice. Finally, they were outside, and hailing a cab.

“No, we can get a Uber,” Kurt said.

“We could, or we can get in this cab I have right here,” Dave said.

“Dave, you are handy. I’ve always said that. Haven’t I said that, Blaine?”

“I think you have, honey. He is very handy. Isn’t he handy, Sebastian?”

“Yes, Dave got a cab. He’s a genius,” Seb agreed.

Dave laughed. “Yes, I’m all kinds of special. Can we get in the cab now?”

They got to Blaine and Kurt’s apartment a short time later, and Kurt and Blaine tumbled out. Sebastian paid the fare with a hefty tip, and Dave and Seb got the happy couple upstairs, into their apartment. They took off their shoes, laid them on their bed, gave them some water and aspirin to help prevent massive hangovers, and left them on their sides with trashcans next to each.

They locked the door behind them, looked at each other, and laughed. 

“Oh they are going to be hurting tomorrow,” Dave said.

“They really, like, totally are,” Sebastian said, making a bit of fun of Blaine.

“So you live nearby?” Dave asked once they were down on the street again.

“Yep, about three blocks in that direction,” Seb said, as he pointed to the west. 

“Cool, I’m about the same this way,” Dave said, as he pointed to the north. 

“It’s still pretty early, not even 11:30. Want to get a drink? There’s a place just over there,” Sebastian said.

“Uh, sure.” Dave didn’t know if Seb knew about “The Plan”, or was just being friendly, or what, but he wasn’t ready to go home yet, either. At least it wouldn't be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I said that out loud. Well, when Sam was telling me about The Plan, he said that everyone said we’d be each other’s yin and yang. We complement each other. I didn’t see that till just now. Oh, not that I’m planning our wedding or anything, just thinking out loud, really. It’s nothing…”
> 
> “Dave, it’s okay, really. I like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some references to Dave's suicide attempt in high school in this chapter, but there aren't any graphic descriptions of anything.

They walked across the street to the bar, and ordered drinks. They talked about Dave’s internship in sports management, and how he still hoped to be a sports agent. They talked about law school, and how Seb wanted to go into human rights law, but his father felt that corporate law would be more lucrative and prestigious. Seb thought he’d poke his eyes out if he had to practice corporate law.

“Seriously, Dave, it’s so fucking boring. Intellectual property? Contracts? Shareholders and stakeholders? Kill me now.” He paused. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry, man. That was classless.”

“Seb, it’s okay. Really. That was a long time ago, and I got therapy, and I’m good now. I’m okay.”

“Really? I’m sorry, though.”

“I know. One thing I don’t like though is when people tiptoe around it, so just treat me normally, okay?”

“Deal.”

“So no corporate law.”

“Fuck no. I’d rather be a janitor.”

“My dad’s a janitor,” Dave said.

“Fuck, I did it again,” Seb said, dropping his head into his hand.

Dave laughed. “Just fucking with you, man. He’s not. He’s actually an accountant.”

“Man, shut up,” Seb moaned.

 

They had a couple of drinks, and got to know each other a bit better. They enjoyed each other’s company, and found that the other one was quite funny, and very smart.

Around 1:00 am, they decided to call it a night, and walked outside. They stood awkwardly, not sure how to end the conversation, until Seb said, “Dave, would you like to do this again?”

“Go out with you?” Dave asked.

“Yeah, I had a good time.”

“You don’t have to do this. I know about the plan, and you don’t have to feel obligated.”

“Since when do I do anything just because I’m obligated? I had a good time with you. You’re funny, smart, and that you’re really hot doesn’t hurt, either.”

“You think I’m really hot?” Dave asked. Yes, he’d had therapy, but come on, this was Sebastian Smythe, who told him once that he needed to lose 100 pounds and go back into the closet.

“Have you seen you?” Seb asked with a smirk. “I’ve heard some stories. You weren’t hurting for company in Lima.”

“No, but what happened to me needing to lose 100 pounds and go back into the closet?”

Fuck. He’d hoped Dave didn’t remember that.

“Dave, I was an asshole. I was mad at the world, and took it out on everyone. I used to tell Kurt he had a mad case of the gay face.”

“You said Kurt was ugly?”

“Right? I was actually just jealous of what he and Blaine had.”

“Yeah, who wasn’t?” Dave laughed. “So, are you still mad at the world?”

“No, therapy helped. I’m still mad about some things, but I handle it better now.”

“Then yes, I’d like to do this again.”

Sebastian grinned. “Great, I’ll call you, okay? Give me your phone.”

He entered his info into Dave’s phone, and then sent himself a text so he’d have Dave’s number. “Done. I’ll call you.” He leaned over and gave Dave a quick kiss, and left.

Dave stood for a second, with a foolish grin, and then turned and walked home.

 

He let himself into his apartment, and started getting ready for bed. He was just done brushing his teeth and wondering when Seb was going to call when his phone rang. Seb’s name was on the display. 

Wondering if Seb was locked out, or worse, if Seb had already decided he wasn’t interested and was going to call if off with some excuse, he picked up.

 

“Seb?”

“Is it too soon to call? I feel like a dork, but I can’t stop thinking about you, and couldn’t wait to call, so I called. I blame the alcohol, but is it too soon?”

Dave smiled, and felt his heart race. Seb was thinking about him.

“Nah, it’s cool.”

“Don’t sound too excited. I can let you go.”

Dave laughed. “I was thinking about you, too. I just have no idea how to do these things. My only real relationship has been with Blaine, and Blaine was apparently yearning for Kurt the entirety of that time, so what do I know?”

“Seriously? My only real relationship lasted 5 months in college, and he was so far in the closet we couldn’t even go on a real date. My friends hated him, too, said he was a jerk, and he was.”

“So who told you about ‘The Plan’?”

“Santana did, tonight.”

“Oh when she was sitting on your lap? That’s when Sam was telling me. Did Santana tell you it was a secret plan?”

“No, is it secret?”

“Well, according to Sam, it is. He told me to ‘sshhhhhh” like three times, I guess in case I didn’t know what ‘secret’ meant,” Dave laughed. 

“Well, it’s not so secret if we know now,” Seb laughed, too.

“I’m sure Kurt and Blaine wanted it secret.”

“So, do we tell them we have a date? It might be fun to play with them a bit.”

“I’ll try, but to be honest, I’m not really good at deception, and Kurt has a way of knowing what I’m thinking before I even know it sometimes. I hate it.”

Seb laughed. “Yeah, Kurt is good at that. So we won’t hide, and really, it’s points in your favor that you don’t lie well.”

“Ha, thanks,” Dave said.

“So tell me where you learned to sing like that?”

“My mom was a singer, and I grew up listening to her, and she taught me some stuff.”

“She must love hearing you sing.”

“She doesn’t hear me sing. Once she found out I was gay, and refused to go to her conversion camps and shit, she left. I haven’t seen her since.”

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know.”

“How could you have? My dad was great, though. He stood up to her, and said I didn’t have to go. How were your parents?”

“Uh, they were okay. My mom is better than my dad. My dad is all about image, hence the corporate law rather than human rights.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, it does. I’m living for me now, not their approval, though.”

“Good for you.”

“Serious shit here. Tell me something fun you like to do.”

“I like video games,” Dave said. Yes, he went bland on purpose. He didn’t know was Sebastian was going for here, and didn’t want to say anything embarrassing.

“Everyone likes video games. Tell me something most people don’t know about you.”

“I like to dance.” Well, put it all right out there, why don’t you, Dave thought.

“You do? I’ve never seen you dance, not at Scandals or anything.”

“Right. I said I like to, not that I’m any good at it.”

“Oh so it’s like your singing. You do it, just not in front of people?”

“Shut up, but yes, kind of.”

“You’re adorable. I bet you are a great dancer.”

“Well, the only one who’s ever said I was good was Mr. Schuester, and he thought Finn was better than Kurt, so…”

“Well, I’m taking you dancing sometime. I have to see this dancing.”

 

Fuck. He walked right into that one.

 

“Okay, what about you? Tell me something you like to do.”

“I like video games,” Seb said.

David laughed. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I deserved that. Now, for real, tell me something not everyone knows about you.”

“I like jigsaw puzzles.” Well, fuck, Seb thought. Way to lead with the dork shit.

“Jigsaw puzzles?”

“Yeah, okay, so I’m a big nerd. I get it. But yes, I like them. They relax me.”

“That’s pretty… well, okay, maybe it’s a bit nerdy, but it’s also pretty solitary.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“Have you ever done a puzzle with anyone else?”

“No,” Seb said. Fuck, let’s just get it all out there. “I’ve never told anyone outside of my family that I like them.”

“I’m honored you’d trust me, and I promise you can trust me. I’ll keep it far more quiet than ‘The Secret Plan’. I’ve never done a jigsaw puzzle with anyone, either.”

“You like them?”

“Sure, what’s not to like? You get a challenge, it’s relaxing, and you get a sense of achievement and completion when it’s done.”

Seb has felt a lot of things with guys in his life, but his heart hadn’t ever raced over jigsaw puzzles before. 

“So how come we haven’t really hung out or seen each other with Kurt or Blaine?” Seb asked.

“Well, on my end, I went from bullying Kurt to being in love with him, or thinking I was, anyway. Then he went to New York, and I stayed in Lima. He was with Blaine, not with Blaine, back with Blaine, engaged to Blaine, or some kind of order like that. Then I was with Blaine. Then they got married. It wasn’t until recently that it fell below the so-awkward-it-hurts level, and we started hanging out again.”

“Ouch, yeah, I can see that. Well, on my side, I tormented Kurt, thought I wanted Blaine, had a change of heart, they forgave me. Then we all went to college, kept in touch sporadically, but really started hanging out again after they got married. They really are forgiving.”

“I know, right? What caused your change of heart?”

“Yeah, of course you’d pick up on that. You did, actually.”

“Huh?”

“When you tried to commit suicide, I just kept thinking of the things I’d said to you, the things you brought up earlier tonight. I kept thinking of the things I’d said to everyone, and things I’d done to others. I threatened to post fake nude pics of Finn Hudson online if Rachel didn’t drop out of Regionals. Who does that? So I decided to stop being the world’s biggest asshole.”

“Sebastian, you didn’t cause me to try to kill myself. I was afraid of what people would say when they found out I was gay. I was upset about what they DID say when they found out.”

“I know, but maybe if you’d had more support from other gay people, it would have helped.”

“I doubt it, but I’m glad you aren’t the world’s biggest asshole anymore. I’m glad I’m not either. I wasn’t much better.”

“You were really that scared?”

“Yeah,” Dave said. “I saw what they had done to Kurt. And deep down, I’m shy. I don’t like the spotlight. Being gay at McKinley puts you in the spotlight.”

“Yeah, I’m really shy, too,” Sebastian laughed.

“Yin and yang,” Dave mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Oh I said that out loud. Well, when Sam was telling me about The Plan, he said that everyone said we’d be each other’s yin and yang. We complement each other. I didn’t see that till just now. Oh, not that I’m planning our wedding or anything, just thinking out loud, really. It’s nothing…”

“Dave, it’s okay, really. I like you, too.”

Well, then, Dave thought, shit. What am I supposed to say to that?

“Good.”

“When can I see you again?” Seb asked.

“I’m free most nights except Tuesdays, when I have an internship thing I have to do.”

“How does Wednesday sound? I have a class on Monday nights till 8, and I’m usually pretty tired after.”

“That’s great.”

“I won’t take you dancing, this time. How’s dinner sound?”

“Anything is fine as long as I don’t have to dance.”

“Whatever. I’ll let you go to sleep. It’s been really great talking to you, and I’ll call again soon. Is that okay?”

“It’s great, and I really enjoyed it, too. Night.”

 

After he disconnected the call, Dave looked at the phone. They’d talked for over 2 hours. He’s pretty sure he’s never talked on the phone for 2 hours in his life. Damn. Sebastian Smythe. Who’d have known? Well, besides everyone in on The Plan, that is. He rolled over, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

In his apartment, Seb laid in bed, thinking. Dave wasn’t his usual type, but his usual type never hung around long. He hadn’t done the one-night stand thing in a long time, but he was probably a serial dater when he did date, which wasn’t often. He said he didn’t have time to date, but that wasn’t really true. Other law students dated. Hell, some were married, some had jobs. He suddenly wanted to date, and he wanted to date Dave Karofsky. Well, stranger things have happened. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian called Dave on Sunday night, and Dave called Sebastian on Monday. They texted all day on Tuesday, and after Dave’s seminar on Tuesday night. They kept it mostly light, really flirty, and fun. Both were surprised at how much they were enjoying it, and by Wednesday, were really looking forward to seeing each other.

 

Sebastian knocked on Dave’s door at 6:30, as planned. Dave, who had spent longer getting ready for this date than any other, answered the door and hoped he wasn’t sweating.

“Hi Seb, come on in.”

“Thanks, nice place.”

“Eh, it’s okay for now. I got it, sight unseen, mostly for the location and cost. It works, for now.”

Seb looked around, and saw a small, but very neat, clean, and sparsely decorated 1-bedroom apartment. In the living room, there were only a few photos, but a lot of books, and a 42-inch TV with an Xbox set up, all housed in a large walnut entertainment center that had bookcases. 

“Nice set up, and love all the books,” Seb said.

“Thanks.”

Seb took just a few steps, and peered into Dave’s bedroom.

“Holy shit. What happened here?” Seb asked.

“What do you mean?” Dave asked.

“Well, you have like no decorations in the living room, but your bedroom looks like a professional did it.”

“Oh yeah, well, Kurt and Santana did it.”

“That explains it,” Seb said.

 

Dave’s bed was covered with a luxurious comforter, and a ton of throw pillows, all artfully arranged. Matching curtains hung over the windows. Though his furniture was clearly not new, it was arranged to make the most of the small room, and two beautiful pictures of the beach were on one wall. On the other wall, a framed photo of all the NFL logos hung. 

“Kurt let you hang a sports photo in here?”

“It’s not a photo. It’s a puzzle I did and framed.”

“That’s a jigsaw puzzle?” Seb walked over to inspect it. “That’s fucking cool. I’ve never thought of that. I need to do that!”

“Thanks, and Kurt whined, but it’s my room.”

“Yeah, yeah, so what’s with the 10 pillows on your bed?”

Dave laughed. “Shut up. Every time I make the bed, I swear I’m not going to put them back on, and then I feel guilty. I hear Kurt’s voice in my head telling me that it ‘completes the picture’ of the bedroom or something.”

Sebastian just laughed, and asked Dave if he was ready to go.

“Yep, enough of my pillow guilt. I’m ready.”

 

They went to an Italian place close by. As they were being seated, Seb asked Dave if he’d been there before.

“No, but I’ve heard good things about it.”

“Well, its no Breadstix, but it’s good,” Seb deadpanned.

“Nothing could measure up to Breadstix, so thanks for the warning,” Dave said jokingly.

They ordered some drinks while looking at the menu, and Seb asked if Dave had talked to Blaine or Kurt.

“No, other than the text I had on Sunday thanking me for getting them home. You?”

“Same. I was surprised to get even that. They must have been hurting.”

Dave laughed. “I’m sure they were. Anything look good? Any recommendations?”

They discussed the menu for a bit, then ordered when the server came back. 

As the server poured the olive oil on the plate for their bread, Seb caught Dave’s eye, and held his gaze. When the server left, Seb reached across the table and held Dave’s hand.

“Thanks for coming out tonight. I really like you,” Seb said.

Dave grinned, and Seb’s heart raced.

“Thanks for asking, and I really like you,” Dave said. “I think you’re better at this dating thing than you think you are.”

“Thanks. It feels easy with you. Maybe it’s because you already know my past, or something, but I don’t feel the need to try so hard.” He saw Dave’s look of surprise, and quickly tried to backtrack.

“Oh shit, I’ve said too much, haven’t I? No pressure, okay? I just…”

“No, it’s cool. It feels easy with you, too, like, I don’t know, fun? Relaxed? Not tortured?” Dave said, and Seb laughed with him. 

“Not tortured? Dating can suck, for sure.”

“Yeah, it can. This isn’t torture, though.” They both smiled.

 

Their food came, and they started eating.

“Wanna try some of this salmon? It’s incredible,” Dave asked.

“Sure.”

Dave cut a piece and went to put it on Seb’s plate, but Seb leaned over with his mouth opened slightly, so Dave fed him the taste. Watching Seb’s lips close over the fork caused a shiver down Dave’s spine, and when Seb groaned, Dave was grateful they weren’t getting up from the table any time soon. The groan had gone straight to his cock.

“Um,” Dave cleared his throat. “It’s good, right?”

Seb took in Dave’s flushed face, dilated pupils, and deep breaths. “Yeah, it’s good. Really good.”

They both knew Seb wasn’t talking about the fish. 

They quickly finished their meals, paid, and left. 

“Do you want to get a drink, or walk or anything?” Dave asked. They were standing on the street, awkwardly.

“Do you mean do I want this date to continue? Yes. I want to spend more time with you. Do I care even a bit what we do? No, not at all.”

“I don’t want to sound dorky, but I have a puzzle…”

“YES, that’s perfect,” Seb said.

They walked back to Dave’s apartment, holding hands and talking as they walked. 

 

They were almost to Dave’s apartment when Dave’s phone buzzed. He ignored it, and then Seb’s phone buzzed.

“Kurt and Blaine,” they said together. They pulled their phones out, and sure enough, Kurt had texted Dave and Blaine had texted Seb.

TO: Dave  
FROM: Kurt

Hey, how would you feel about going out this weekend? Seb mentioned wanting to hang out, so we thought we’d get some people together again.

 

TO: Sebastian  
FROM: Blaine

Hey, how would you feel about going out this weekend? Dave mentioned wanting to hang out, so we thought we’d get some people together again.

 

Dave looked at Seb. “Did you mention that?”

“No, I haven’t talked to either one of them since Saturday. I take it you didn’t mention it, either?”

“Nope. What liars,” Dave laughed.

“How about we just text them back saying, “I’m out with Dave” and “I’m out with Seb”, and that’s it?”

“Perfect,” Dave said.

They replied accordingly, and by this time, were at Dave’s apartment. Dave was getting the puzzle out of the closet, and Seb was grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge when their phones buzzed again.

“Dave, we have replies!” Seb called to Dave.

Dave walked into the dining area, and looked at his phone, and started laughing.

“’You are with Seb? Is this a date? When did this start? What’s going on? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh dear god, what did you wear tonight? Please tell me you didn’t wear the old black pants or the brown shirt.’” Dave looked at Seb when he was done reading it, and Seb was laughing hard.

“Mine says the same, minus the comments about the clothing. Tell Kurt you look fucking hot, and he doesn’t need to worry.”

Dave reached for Seb, and kissed him, hard and passionately. When he pulled back, he said, “Thanks, but Kurt is still going to want to know what I wore.”

Seb laughed again. “Yep, you’re right.”

Dave laughed, and kissed Seb again. “Fuck, you’re good at that. Puzzle?”

“Uh yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Probably the smart thing to do.”

They started on the puzzle, and were having fun with it, when their phones buzzed again. They checked their phones, and each had another message from Kurt this time, asking if this was a date, and asking if they wanted to go out Saturday.

“Oh my god, he’s not going to stop. Wanna go out with them Saturday?” Seb asked Dave.

“Sure, why not?” Dave said.

Seb replied, and added Dave and Blaine to the recipients. 

 

“Yes, it’s a date, so stop texting us. Yes, we will go out Saturday. You can drop the ‘secret’ plan, since we know about it and it’s unnecessary now.

P.S. Kurt, Dave looks fucking hot, and his pants are driving me crazy. :) “

 

He hit send before Dave could see it. When Dave’s phone buzzed, he picked his phone up, read the message, and blushed. 

“Oh my god, Seb. You really just told Kurt and Blaine that my pants are driving you crazy?”

“Yes, and they are. You are driving me crazy. The dinner, your pants, your blushing-shy-thing, kissing you, puzzles? Super hot.”

“Seb…”

“Dave, don’t tell me you aren’t hot. I’m not hearing that.”

“No, that isn’t what I was going to say. I was going to say that everything about tonight has been awesome, and you? Super hot.”

“Do you still want to do the puzzle?” Seb asked.

“Not even a little,” Dave said, taking Seb’s hand, and leading him to the bedroom.

They entered the bedroom, and Dave and Seb kissed, as they fell back on the bed. Sebastian landed awkwardly on a pile of throw pillows, and his body twisted painfully.

“Owwww fuck,” he laughed. “Fuck Kurt and his pillows.”

“Hey Seb? Let’s not talk about fucking Kurt tonight. I just want to talk about us fucking,” Dave said as he threw all the pillows on the floor.

“Smart and hot. I knew I liked you.” He grabbed Dave, and kissed him with passion he knew he'd hadn’t felt before.

 

Dave’s alarm went off loudly the next morning at 6 am. 

“Shit, it’s early,” Seb said. “What time is it?”

“You say it’s early and you don’t know what time it is?” Dave laughed.

“Yes, it could be noon, and it would be too early. I don’t want to leave your bed.”

“Aww, that’s sweet, but I have to get to work. And it’s 6.”

“AM? Fuck. I don’t have class until 9 today.”

Dave leaned over and kissed Seb on the forehead. “Go back to sleep, then. Just lock up when you leave.”

“Really? You don’t care that I’m here?”

“Nope. Just sleep, babe.”

“Babe. I like that. I like you.”

“I like you, too. I’ll talk to you later.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dave and Seb went out with Kurt and Blaine that weekend, and Seb got to dance with Dave, who was better than he thought he was.

While watching the new couple, Kurt was astonished.

“Blaine, Dave is DANCING!” 

“Wow, I didn’t know he danced. He’s not bad.”

“The only time I’ve ever seen him dance was doing the halftime show years ago, but he’s improved since then. Dear god, don’t tell Rachel. If she realizes he could sing AND dance, none of us will ever hear the end of it,” Kurt laughed.

“They actually look good together,” Blaine said.

“They look happy, honey. It’s happiness you see. We’ve never really seen that on either of them.”

“No, and they wear it well,” Blaine said with a soft smile.

 

Seb and Dave dated for the next few months, and were enjoying each other’s company. 

As May ended, Dave’s internship was wrapping up. He was looking for jobs, and still waiting to hear if the agency he interned for would offer him a permanent position. 

Seb’s semester was coming to a close, and he was busy with papers and final exams. In some of his classes, his entire grade would be based on the final. 

To say they were stressed would be an understatement, of course. They were trying to be together, in the same small apartment. Dave was spread out in the living room, looking for jobs, and filling out the forms for his licensure to be a sports agent in New York. Seb was studying, and had books open, his laptop open and had taken over the kitchen table. They had been doing this for several nights, sometimes at Seb’s, sometimes at Dave’s. Tonight, they were at Seb’s.

Dave turned the TV on, and found the Indians game. He had the volume low, but suddenly, he cheered loudly. The Indians had just pulled ahead after a grand slam.

“Dave, really?” Seb said.

“Man, you missed it! Grand fucking slam by the Indians!”

“Awesome, but if it doesn’t involve the philosophy of law, or economic justice, I’m not interested.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet,” Dave said.

“Thanks, hon. I’m sorry, too.”

Dave tried, but then there was a fucking cool double play, and he whooped again.

Seb smacked his hand on his book, and sighed.

“Dammit, Dave. I am trying to study.”

“I know. How about I go home and let you study? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dave meant well, and was trying to help. He packed his stuff up, and went to kiss Seb goodbye, but Seb was mad.

“What the hell is this? You are leaving? Watching the game is more important than spending the night with me?”

“Huh? No, but you are studying, and I’ve done all I’m going to do for the night, and I’m just bugging you now. I didn’t mean anything about what’s more important. Of course, you’re more important to me than baseball, but your studying is more important than me right now. Its okay, hon.”

“No, it’s not okay, Dave. Why can’t you be here for me? Why do you have to leave?”

“I don’t have to leave, but I was getting on your nerves, so I thought I’d let you just study.”

“You were getting on my nerves, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave,” Sebastian said.

Sebastian knew he wasn’t making any sense, and that he was being irrational. Dave just calmed him, made everything so peaceful, and he wanted him there. Of course he knew he could just say that, but logic wasn’t applying right now. Stress and fatigue were taking center stage.

“What? I’m getting on your nerves, so you want me to stay? Why? So I can get on your nerves more? Seb, that doesn’t even make sense. It’s okay, hon. I’ll just talk to you tomorrow. I have some laundry I’ll do tonight instead of tomorrow, no big deal.”

“Yeah, whatever. No big deal.”

Dave kissed him, and left.

Sebastian tried to study. He read a few pages, but just kept going back to the thought that if Dave wanted to, he’d have stayed. He knew Dave was bored just sitting there while Seb studied, and he wanted to watch the game. Logically, he knew all that. He knew it wasn’t a statement about his feelings for Seb.

And while he was on that subject, Seb thought while getting riled up, why hadn’t they ever really talked about their feelings? Oh, they said they liked each other sometimes, but nothing really more than that, and they never even talked about exclusivity.

Seb’s logical side really tried hard to take over. He knew Dave wasn’t seeing anyone else – when would he have time to, even if he had the desire, and Seb was pretty sure Dave didn’t have the desire to see anyone else. 

But what if he did? 

Oh, Seb was tired. When he was tired, and stressed, his mind went to strange places, and this was one of those times. Thinking that he had two more days until his next final, he grabbed his phone and keys, and headed to Dave’s to find out exactly what was happening.

Yes, he knew this was stupid. Shut up.

 

Ten minutes later, he let himself into Dave’s apartment with the key Dave had given him months ago. 

“Dave! Dave! Where are you?”

“Um, I’m right here,” Dave said from the couch, about 5 feet from where Sebastian stood.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Maybe you should tell me that, since you are the one yelling.”

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Yeah, he heard it. He heard how stupid it sounded.

“What? No, why would you even think that?” Dave stood up, and went to hug Sebastian, but Seb held up a hand to stop him.

“We’ve never discussed it, so how was I to know for sure? And why haven’t we discussed it? Don’t you care if I’m seeing anyone else?”

“Seb, when would you have time to see anyone else? And when would I? And I don’t want to see anyone else. Do you?”

Fuck, Dave was going to be all logical about this. 

“Well, no, but how would you have known that without asking me?” 

“Well,” Dave said, “I assume you would have told me. You’ve never lied to me before, and I didn’t think you were the type to hold back.”

“How do you know I’m not lying?” Oh smart, Seb said to himself. Dig that hole even deeper, asshole.

Dave took a full step back, and Seb could see the wall go up over Dave’s eyes.

“What the fuck? You’ve been lying to me?”

Seb just deflated. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. No, I haven’t been lying to you, and I’m an asshole for every thing I’ve said since I walked in your door. I’m sorry. I’m tired and stressed, and talked myself into a frenzy because you wanted to leave tonight, and I took it personally.”

“So you accuse me of cheating on you and imply that you have been lying to me?”

“I said I was an asshole.”

“Yes, that’s the only thing that you’ve said so far that makes sense.”

“I know. I just freaked out. You know I’m not seeing anyone else, and please, babe, know I’m not lying to you. I wouldn’t ever lie to you.”

“Why’d you freak, though? We haven’t spent every single night together, and you had to study. I just wanted you to be able to get some work done.”

“I know, but don’t you understand? You calm me, you center me. You just bring such peace. I just like you being there.”

“Yin and yang.”

Seb laughed. “Oh god, The Plan. They weren’t wrong, though.”

“No, they weren’t.”

This time, Seb approached Dave, and hugged him tentatively.

“I am sorry, babe. I swear I am not lying to you, about anything. I’m not cheating on you, and I know you aren’t cheating on me, and I know this is exclusive, even if we haven’t said that before.”

“Good, because even if men were lining up outside, and I was beating them off with a stick, I’d choose you.”

“Oh babe, I’d choose you, every day.” Seb kissed Dave, and when he pulled back, he noticed the wall over Dave’s eyes had been lowered. 

“I love you, Dave,” Seb said, looking into Dave’s eyes.

“I love you, Seb,” Dave said, looking back. “Do you have to go study more tonight?”

“Nope. I’ll have to study all day tomorrow, but I’m good for tonight.”

“Stay?”

“Of course,” Seb said, and they walked to the bedroom to throw pillows on the floor and show each other how much they love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave got a permanent job offer from his agency, and officially started his career. Seb started his second year of law school, and they were busy, but doing really well. They celebrated Thanksgiving in New York, and went back to Lima for Christmas. They stayed with Dave’s father, as things were still strained with Seb’s father. Paul Karofsky really liked Sebastian, and was happy for his son.

They celebrated New Years Eve in New York, at Times Square, with Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Britt, Rachel and Jesse, and while Dave was sure they’d freeze first, they had a great time.

 

Their first anniversary came in February. They decided to go to Wolfgang’s Steakhouse after watching him on TV, and had a great dinner. They went for a walk around Times Square, and then decided to go back to Seb’s place.

On the way home, Dave held Seb’s hand, and asked, “I’ve been thinking about something. How do you feel about moving in together?”

“I feel really good about that, actually. I’d love that. Want to look this weekend? We can’t both fit in either one of our places.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking two bedrooms, so we can have an office, too.”

“I love you,” Seb said.

“I love you, too.”

They went searching that weekend, and found a great place about halfway between Columbia Law and Dave’s job in Midtown. It was a 2 bedroom, 1.5 bath, and was even fairly updated, and in their budget. They took it.

 

The next two years passed quickly. Dave was working a lot, and Seb was working hard in law school and made the Law Review. They were sometimes insanely busy, but both loved what they were doing, and even if it was only 10 minutes at night before crashing, they made sure to catch up with each other. It was a crazy, but really happy time in their lives.

 

Dave was learning a lot at his job, and had several clients now – no really big names yet, but he knew that would come. Sebastian was entering the last year of law school, and knew this year would be the hardest, and busiest. They spent the holidays in New York, and Dave’s father, Paul, came to spend Christmas with them. 

The new year dawned, and Seb started his last semester of law school, and Dave got a big new client in March, his first well-known athlete. 

That July, after graduating, Sebastian sat for the bar exam. It was a grueling, 2-day process, and he saw Wes Montgomery, fellow Warbler, and Quinn there. They decided at lunch on the second day to go out after while they waited for their results to be emailed to them.

“Anyone care if Dave comes?” Seb asked. He couldn’t imagine getting his results without Dave being there.

“Dave?” Wes asked.

“My boyfriend, Dave Karofsky.”

Quinn almost choked on her water. “You are dating Dave Karofsky? Since when?”

“Where the hell have you been? It’s been well over 2 years now. We live together. I figured you’d have heard it from Santana or Kurt or someone.”

“Well, we are all really busy, Sebastian, so when we do talk, we don’t talk about you.”

“Put your bitch back, Quinn,” Seb said with a laugh. “I was just surprised, knowing how the New Directions gossip train works.”

“Now that you mention that, it is odd that I didn’t know,” Quinn laughed. “What’s Dave doing now?” 

“He’s a sports agent in Midtown, and well, living with me.”

Quinn smiled softly. “I’m glad he’s happy. Dave’s a good guy.”

“The best,” Seb agreed.

Wes suggested inviting Kurt and Blaine, and Santana and Britt, and whoever else they wanted, so Seb texted their friends. Everyone was free, amazingly, and made plans to all meet later.

Quinn, Wes and Seb finished their test, and headed back to Seb and Dave’s to get Dave before they went out. 

Quinn gave Dave a big hug, and then insisted on a tour of the apartment. Quinn talked with Dave about looking forward to getting a job, and settling in New York, while Wes and Seb caught up. She had focused women’s issues and social justice at Harvard Law, and Wes went to Yale Law and concentrated on social justice as well.

Sebastian had been looking for a job, and had some leads, but they were dependent on his bar exam results. Now he just had to wait. 

They had decided to go to a local bar while they waited for the emails that would let them know if they passed or failed. Kurt and Blaine and the others would meet them when they could.

Dave ordered the first round of drinks, and everyone started talking about their different law schools. Even though Dave didn’t have much to contribute to the conversation, he was fascinated listening to them. 

Soon, Kurt and Blaine arrived, and they were happy to see Wes and Quinn. They spent some time catching up, and every time someone’s phone dinged with an email, everyone got quiet, but so far, no results.

Britt and Santana arrived, and soon after, Rachel and Jesse. Appetizers and more drinks were ordered, and the talk turned to where Wes and Quinn would be living when they moved to the city. They both loved where Seb and Dave lived, and they decided they’d look in that area, or nearby.

 

At 8:01, Sebastian’s phone dinged, indicating an email. Everyone got quiet, and looked at Seb while he checked his phone. 

“Oh shit, it’s my results.” He grabbed Dave’s hand, and at that moment, Quinn’s phone dinged, and then Wes’s.

“This is it, guys. We’re here no matter what they say,” Blaine said.

The three opened their emails, and read their results. They looked up at the same time, and started smiling.

“I passed!”

“I passed!”

“I passed!”

Seb grabbed Dave, and hugged and kissed him. Wes and Quinn hugged, and Santana stood on a chair and yelled, “We have three new attorneys at this table! That’s right! Harvard Law, Columbia Law, and Yale Law! They just passed their bar exams! The three best lawyers in the graduating class of 2019!”

Everyone in the bar cheered, and drinks started coming to their table. Wes laughed and asked Santana if she ever thought of doing publicity.

“As a matter of fact, I’m at Columbia, studying PR.”

“Excellent choice, and I mean that sincerely,” Wes said.

“It really is,” Rachel said. “She did some things for me a few years ago, and I am not an easy client.”

 

Dave, meanwhile, was so proud of Seb, and couldn’t stop hugging him. Seb had worked so hard, and for so long, and he passed! 

“We should celebrate somehow. Want to go away for the weekend, or anything?” Dave asked.

“Sure, if we can find a place last minute. We can look when we get home. How does the beach sound?”

“Sounds perfect, babe. I love you, and am so freaking proud of you.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Wes said, “but my parents have a house in the Hamptons. I’m going there this weekend, and you all are welcome to come. My parents were going to come up, but my mom broke her ankle, so they aren’t coming. You guys interested? Quinn, you’re welcome, too. Everyone is. It sleeps 10 comfortably.”

“Hell yes, we’re in, right Dave?”

“Yeah, we are! Thanks, Wes. Just tell us what we need to bring.”

“Just bring any foods or drinks you prefer. We have the basics.”

“I’m SO in,” Quinn said. “I didn’t bring a bathing suit, but…”

“SHOPPING TRIP!” Santana and Britt yelled at the same time. 

“That means we’re in, too,” Santana said with a smile. “Though really, with the time constraints, you can borrow suits from us, Q, or we can shop there.”

Kurt and Blaine agreed, as did Rachel and Jesse, and everyone left to pack and get ready. They would all leave the following morning, and those that needed to, would just call in sick to work. They all needed a couple of mental health days, and Dave had already taken the rest of the week off to either celebrate with or take care of Seb, depending on the results. 

They agreed to meet at Seb and Dave’s the following morning, and everyone left, happy and excited, none more than Seb, Wes and Quinn.

 

They were now officially attorneys, able to practice. First though, they were going to celebrate with their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

They all met at Seb and Dave’s in the morning, and took one of the buses to the Hamptons. A couple of hours later, they arrived at the station, and took a cab to Wes’s house.

The house was beautiful, and the back door opened to a beautiful deck and walkway that led to the beach. Wes led them upstairs, and pointed out bedrooms they each may prefer, and they quickly changed into bathing suits, and grabbed towels, and headed to the beach.

Wes had brought out beach chairs, and after some good-natured arguing about it, they decided they’d take turns picking music. 

 

After being out in the sun for a few hours, swimming, playing Frisbee and tossing a football, talk turned to dinner. They decided on a restaurant nearby that Wes raved about that served seafood, steak and pasta, and would please everyone.

They had a great time at dinner, and headed back to the house. They sat on the deck, talking and having some drinks, and eventually, people started going to bed, soon leaving only Dave and Seb.

“Did you notice Quinn and Wes? Seems to be a thing, or an early thing, or whatever,” Seb said.

Dave, who had always been slower to pick up on these "things", said, “Really? I’ll check them out tomorrow. Having fun, babe?”

“Yes, it’s perfect. Perfect way to celebrate and relax. Thanks for agreeing to come. I know when you suggested a weekend away, you meant just the two of us.”

“Seb, this is great. We rarely get to see our friends, and this place? Gorgeous. I’m with you. I have no complaints. I’m really happy, babe.”

“I am, too. Wanna take a walk on the beach?”

“Yes, I’d love to. Just let me get a sweatshirt.”

“Yeah, I will, too.”

 

They had been walking for about 20 minutes when they decided to turn around. It was a beautiful night, with just a slight breeze, and mild temperatures and a beautiful, bright moon.

Before they walked back up to the house, they stopped, and stood, enjoying the night.

“Dave…”

“Seb…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you go first,” Seb said.

“Seb, I love you. I honestly never thought I’d find anyone, much less someone who I love as much as you. We fit. Yin and yang.”

“Dave…”

“No, I need to finish. I want to spend my life with you, all of my life, the rest of my life.”

He got down on one knee, and reached in the pocket of his sweatshirt, and pulled out a small box. He opened it, revealing a silver ring.

“Sebastian Smythe, will you marry me?”

Sebastian laughed happily, and got down on one knee in front of Dave. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it, revealing a silver ring. Dave started laughing.

“Dave, I love you. You are my best friend, my lover, the love of my life, and yes, we fit, yin and yang,” he said with a laugh. “I want to spend my life with you, all of my life, the rest of my life.” He kissed Dave quickly.

“David Karofsky, will you marry me?

“Yes!” they both said together, and then slipped the rings on each other’s hand.

“Hey, you got me the same ring I got you,” Dave said. 

“Kurt helped me a few weeks ago,” Seb said. “I knew you wouldn’t want anything too fancy, so I asked him for help.”

Dave laughed. “I asked him last week for help. What do I know about jewelry? He was very specific about which store we needed to go to, and he kept steering me to this ring. Are you okay with them matching? We can get another one for you if you’d like one more elaborate.”

“No, I told Kurt that if I ever wore a ring, I’d want it to be like this one. I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too, so much. Let’s go to bed, fiancé.”

“God yes, let’s go to bed.”

 

The following morning, as everyone straggled into the kitchen for coffee, they talked about their plans for the day. The girls and Kurt wanted to go into town to shop, but the others were happy to have a beach day and relax.

“Yeah, I came here to chill, not shop,” Seb said, running his left hand through his hair.

Kurt gasped and pointed at Seb’s hand. 

“You’re engaged, and so are you!” He yelled, and looked at Dave, too.

“Yeah, we are, and it’s weird. Our rings match,” Seb said, laughing.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt said, reaching out to hug both Dave and Seb.

The others came in to find out why Kurt was yelling, and Seb told them the story.

“Awww that’s so sweet,” Rachel said. “Congratulations, you guys!”

Everyone congratulated the couple, and then Kurt had an idea.

“Oh we can plan the wedding today instead of shopping!”

“Oh my god, no. Go shopping, Kurt. Please. You’re a great friend, but I’ll hate you if I have to sit through wedding planning on my vacation,” Dave said. “We don’t even have a date set, and haven’t even talked about what we want.”

“Well, we can talk about that…”

“NO!” Dave and Seb insisted together. 

“Kurt, when we decide on anything, we promise, you’ll be the first to know,” Dave said.

Somewhat mollified, Kurt left to go shower and get ready to shop.

As they were leaving, everyone noticed Wes give Quinn a quick kiss goodbye, and Santana said, “Wanky. What’s all this?”

“It’s new, and when we decide on anything, we promise, you’ll be the first to know,” Quinn said with a smirk as they walked out the door.

 

They all enjoyed the rest of the weekend, and were sad when they had to head back to the city. Quinn went back to Cambridge, and Wes went back to New Haven. Both Quinn and Wes would be moving to the city soon.

A few days after they got back to the city, Seb got a call from one of the law firms he had interviewed with a few weeks before the bar exam. They were a firm that specialized in LGBT rights, women’s issues, and civil rights violations, among other things, and they were offering Seb a job. They were his first choice, and he accepted without a second thought. Holy shit, he was a practicing attorney.

 

Dave and Seb settled into life as working adults, and decided they enjoyed it. They were both working hard, but they loved their jobs. Seb was learning so much, and has just won his first case. 

They decided to let Kurt plan the wedding, and like he had done with Rachel and Jesse, he planned a simple and elegant wedding in Central Park the following spring. 

All their friends were there, as well as Dave’s father, and Sebastian’s parents. After seeing Sebastian’s success and happiness practicing the kind of law he wanted to practice, Sebastian’s father let up on him, and their relationship was better these days.

They had a great party after, and Dave and Sebastian went on a fabulous honeymoon to Costa Rica.

 

They had been married for a few months when people started asking when they planned to start a family. Dave and Seb had discussed kids before, and Dave really wanted to be a father, and Seb had always said, “someday”. 

Now, Dave was wondering when “someday” was.

Dave came home from work one night, about 6 months after they got married, ready to have the important discussion with his husband. He made dinner, and was setting the table when Seb came home.

“What’s all this for, babe? It looks great.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, and I felt like cooking, so I combined the two.”

“Oh boy, sounds serious,” Seb said.

“It isn’t so much serious as it is important.”

“Yeah, that’s not helping me not be nervous,” Seb laughed.

They sat at the table, ate and made small talk as they caught up on their days. After about 20 minutes, Seb couldn’t handle it any longer, and had to ask.

“Okay, babe, what is it? What’s going on?” Seb interrupted Dave’s story about his newest client’s crazy demands.

“I want to have a child,” Dave said.

“Oh babe, we always said we would someday.”

“Right, and I want to know when that day is. I am ready now. Are you?”

“Oh I don’t know. I always looked at it as something we would do when we were settled, when we had good jobs, when we were married.”

“We are all of those things, Seb. What else do you need?” Dave asked. He wasn’t mad, just confused.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just not ready. How would we even do this?”

“I don’t know. There’s surrogacy, adoption, fostering – who knows? I’m open to discussing all of them. I don’t care how we become parents. I just want to be a parent.” Dave grabbed Seb’s hand, and looked deep into his eyes.

“Please, tell me if you don’t want to be a parent. I’d rather know now than in a year, or 5 years,” Dave said.

“I do, babe. I promise I do, but what do I know about being a father? I didn’t have any kind of example. I don’t know anything about kids.”

“Oh babe, no one knows how to be a parent. It’s one of those things you learn as you go.”

“So it’s scary to you, too?” Seb asked.

“Of course it is.”

“Well, okay then. Let’s at least look into the options and get a feel for each of them.”

“I love you, Seb.”

“Love you, too, babe.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about child neglect/abandonment and abuse and homophobia, but nothing is graphic. Injuries are discussed, but again, not in great detail.

The following day, Seb came home from work with all kinds of information about adoption, surrogacy and fostering children, and how they, as a gay couple, might fare with each situation. They spent days looking over it all, and talking about the different options. 

They decided to look into adoption and fostering, and one of the attorneys at Seb’s firm helped them wade through the process. They filled out all the paperwork, got a home study done, and finally, after several weeks, they were finished. Their attorney said that a foster child could come at any time, but the adoption process could take years.

So they waited.

 

Six months later, they got the call. An 8-year-old boy had been removed from his mother after her boyfriend had beaten him badly for thinking he was gay. His mother wasn’t sure she wanted to leave her boyfriend, and decided that if there was even a possibility that her son was gay, she didn’t want to raise him, so the boy was being placed for adoption. His immediate need was fostering, but if it worked out, they could adopt him.

Dave and Seb would have to meet the boy, Tyler, and at 8, Tyler would have some say in this, too. The following day, Dave and Seb went to the hospital and met with the social workers.

“Be prepared,” Debbie, one of the social workers said. “He’s been badly beaten, and has a lot of bruises, but considering, he’s doing better than expected. He’s aware of what’s happening, and is angry, but also really sad, maybe depressed. Do either of you have any awareness of depression?”

“Yes, I do,” Dave said. “I struggled with it while struggling to accept my sexuality, so I get it.”

“I don’t have personal experience with it, but knew Dave at that time,” Seb said.

“Good. Just be gentle with your tones and movements, and be yourselves.”

Debbie led them into the room, and Seb thought his heart would break in two. He grabbed Dave’s hand, and willed himself not to cry.

Tyler was a small boy, with shaggy blond hair, green eyes, and a determined look on his bruised and battered face. His left arm was in a sling, and he had monitors and an IV.

Debbie spoke first. “Tyler, this is Dave and Sebastian, the guys I told you about yesterday. They wanted to meet you, and get to know you.”

“So you guys are gay?” Tyler asked.

“Yes, we are, Tyler. We just got married recently, but we’ve been together for about 4 years,” Dave said softly.

“Do your parents know you’re gay?” Tyler asked, with the innocence of a child.

“Yes, they do,” Seb said with a nod.

“Did you get beaten?” So much for innocence, Dave thought.

“No, but my mom doesn’t talk to me anymore because of it,” Dave said.

“Does that still make you sad?” Tyler asked.

Dave sat in one of the chairs, and thought about that before he answered.

“Yeah, some days it does. But I’m really happy now, and have a great dad, and Seb, and great friends. Even if my mom doesn’t want to be my family now, I have others who are my family, who love me for me, whether I’m gay or not. They just love me for me.”

“I don’t know if I’m gay. My mom’s boyfriend said I acted gay, but I don’t know if I am. Do you guys only want a gay kid?” Tyler’s eyes filled with tears, and Seb could see him fighting to not cry.

Seb motioned to the foot of the bed, and asked if he could sit, and Tyler nodded.

“Tyler, we don’t care about that stuff. We’re gay, but whether or not you’re gay doesn’t matter. You just be you, whoever that is,” Sebastian said.

A nurse came in to take Tyler’s blood pressure and check his wounds, and Dave and Seb stepped out. 

“Oh my god, he’s been beaten so badly. Did you see his face?” Seb hugged Dave as they struggled to process what they’d seen, and what Tyler must have endured.

“I know, my god. Anything I’ve gone through with my mother is nothing compared to this. Do you want him if he wants us?” Dave asked.

“Fuck yes. I don’t know if it’s God or fate or what, but that boy is our son.”

Dave nodded, and said, “I totally agree. I feel the same connection, or pull. He’s ours if he wants us.”

 

The nurse came back out, and Dave and Seb went back in.

“I thought you’d left,” Tyler said.

“Nope, we just needed to step out so the nurse could do her job. We aren’t going anywhere unless you ask us to, Tyler,” Dave said.

“What do you guys do?” Tyler asked.

“I’m a lawyer, and Dave is a sports agent,” Seb said.

“What kind of lawyer are you? Are you the kind that is trying to help my mom’s boyfriend get out of jail?”

“No, I work with what’s called human rights. I help people whose rights have been violated, or need special help with things because sometimes people aren’t treating them fairly.”

“So you help fight the bad guys?”

Dave laughed, and Seb nodded, and said, “Yeah, I guess that’s what I do.”

“Cool,” Tyler said. “What does a sports agent do?”

“I help professional athletes get the best salaries and stuff,” Dave said.

“So you know some football players?”

“I know some,” Dave said with a laugh.

“COOL!” Tyler said with a smile. 

“You like football?” Seb asked.

“Yes, it’s my favorite sport.”

“Dave played in high school. He was really good.”

“Gay guys can play football?” Tyler asked.

“Gay people can do anything anyone else can,” Seb said.

“Huh, Bobby said they shouldn’t play football.”

“Well, Bobby was wrong. Bobby is your mom’s boyfriend?” Dave asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t know why he thought that, but there are gay men playing football now, and are really good at it,” Dave said.

“Can I go home with you guys?” Tyler asked.

“Well, the final decision is up to Debbie, but as far as we’re concerned, absolutely,” Dave said.

Tyler started crying. “Bobby was wrong. He said no one would want me.”

Seb grabbed Tyler’s hand and said, “Tyler, we want you. Bobby was wrong, I promise. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Tyler asked, “Debbie, can I go home with them? They want me.”

Debbie, who’d been in the corner listening and watching, looked at Dave and Seb for final confirmation, and they nodded. 

“Well, you still have at least a few more days here, and we have some paperwork to do, but yes, I think you should go home with them. Everything is fine for the fostering, and we can start there.”

“What do we need to do? Do you need clothes? We can get some basics, and then you can pick out some cool stuff when you’re ready to shop,” Seb said. 

“Yeah, that’s cool. I don’t have anything.”

“We’ll get your sizes from Debbie, and start with some basics. Any kind of sneakers or shoes you like?” Dave asked.

“I can choose?”

“Well, they’re going on your feet, so yeah. I mean, within reason, of course, but you’re going to need shoes and sneakers, and boots at some point, and…” 

Debbie laughed. “Let’s not get carried away. Jeans and graphic tees are probably a good place to start, right, Tyler?”

“Yeah, that’s cool!”


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler was in the hospital for another 4 days, and Dave and Seb visited every day. Finally, on the fifth day, he was released into Dave and Seb’s custody. They went home, and showed Tyler their apartment, and his room. 

“We haven’t done a lot to it yet, except buy you the bed and furniture, but you can decide how to decorate it,” Dave said. “We can look for stuff when we go shopping for more clothes, or look online for ideas, if you want.”

Tyler sat on his bed, and tried to take it all in, but was clearly overwhelmed.

“I can’t believe you all are doing this for me.”

Dave sat at the foot of the bed, and said, “You know, we are going to be learning how to live with each other, and we are learning how to be dads, and we may screw it up. No matter what happens, though, you are ours. We love you, and you are staying.”

“Yeah, but what if my mom changes her mind, or …”

“Let me show you something, come here.” Dave grabbed his phone, and pulled up the website for Seb’s law firm. 

“See all these people? They are all lawyers. That’s Sebastian there, and the woman next to him is one of the best adoption lawyers in the state, if not the country. She is on our side. This guy here,” he said pointing to another attorney, “works with kids who’ve been hurt by their parents or other people who were supposed to protect them. If we need him, he will represent you, to make sure your wants and needs are heard. If you want to stay, we will make sure you stay, and your mom won’t get you back if she decides that’s what she wants. Tyler, you are safe here, I promise.”

Dave wanted to hug Tyler, but he didn’t want to move too fast and startle him. He hoped that would come, but Tyler needed to feel safe first.

They went into the kitchen to get something to eat, and Tyler asked about their friends and families. Seb pulled out some photo albums, and pulled up Facebook on his Mac, and they started looking at photos.

As they were going through some pics, Tyler stopped Dave. 

“Wait! Those guys. I know those guys! They were in some musical thing we went to for school. You know them?”

“Yes, that’s Kurt and Blaine, and they are great friends of ours. I went to high school with them,” Dave said. 

“Holy crap! That’s Mercedes Jones! You’re friends with Mercedes Jones?”

“I think I just gained cool points,” Dave said dryly. “Yes, I also went to high school with her. Some of our friends are kind of famous, but you may not know all of them if you don’t know a lot about Broadway.”

“Nah, not really. Is that your dad?”

“Yeah, and here’s a picture of Seb’s parents. They aren’t on Facebook.”

“And I give thanks every day,” Sebastian said.

Tyler laughed. “You’re funny.”

Seb’s heart melted. “I’m funny.”

Dave knew what Seb was feeling, and reached out and held Seb’s hand. 

 

They had a lot to do, but both Dave and Seb had paternity leave, so they had some time to deal with it all. Tyler still wasn’t able to go to school, and they had a tutor coming in to help him keep up, but they needed to figure out what school he’d go to – private or public, and they knew nothing about the schools in the area. Seb said he’d talk to some of his co-workers who had kids, and then they could decide.

“So what else do you like to do? We know you like football, and sports. Anything else? Video games? Singing? Dancing? Science?”

“I like video games, and I like singing a lot.”

“Oh dear god, don’t tell Rachel,” Seb said, and Dave laughed.

“Yeah, if you’re interested in singing, we’ve got that covered.”

 

They adjusted to living as a family nicely, and Tyler chose a private school near their house, where he thrived. He was in the chorus, had a lot of friends, and was going to play football in a youth football league. They were going through the adoption process, as well, and made sure to follow those steps to the letter.

Life wasn’t perfect, of course, and Tyler was in counseling to help with the PTSD he had, but things were definitely getting better. 

 

One Thursday the following September, Sebastian and Tyler met Dave at his office at about 11 am. They were going to grab lunch and then head to court, where the adoption would be finalized. They ate lunch at Tyler’s favorite restaurant, and made it to the courthouse by 12:45, leaving plenty of time for their hearing at 1:00.

The judge called them in, and their social worker and attorney were already waiting for them. 

“We are here today regarding the adoption of Tyler to David and Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky. All paperwork has been filed properly, and I have reviewed it,” said Judge Caroline Burkhardt. “Do they attorneys or social workers have anything to add to what I’ve reviewed?”

“No, your honor,” they all said in unison.

“Very well. Will the family please stand? Now, Misters Smythe-Karofsky, is it your intention to adopt Tyler, provide him with a stable, safe, secure and loving home?”

“It is, Your Honor,” Dave said.

“Yes, Your Honor,” Sebastian said.

“Do either of you have any concerns or reservations about this adoption?”

“No, Your Honor,” they said together.

“Thank you. Tyler, would you like to stay with David and Sebastian?”

“Yes, I would, ma'am,” Tyler said, nodding his head.

“Do you like living where you are living? Do you have any concerns?”

“No, ma'am. I love living there, and living with my dads. They are good to me, and never hit me,” Tyler said. Hearts broke in the courtroom as the adults realized that was a standard of care for Tyler now: if you weren’t being beaten, you were cared for well.

“Do they do things with you, listen to you, take care of you when you’re sick?”

“Yes, Judge. I had the stomach flu, and they both stayed up all night with me when I was puking, and it was really gross. I puked in the hallway, and Dad D cleaned it up and I didn’t even get in trouble,” Tyler said. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” the judge said. “Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Yes, I love my dads. They’re like, really awesome. They chose me. They picked ME. They tell me that even though they didn’t give birth to me, which, you know, cause that couldn’t happen,” he said with a giggle and a blush, and everyone laughed with him, “but they tell me that even though they didn’t give birth me, I am their son. 

They say that instead of growing in their stomachs, I grew in their hearts.”

The judge, along with the attorneys and Debbie, the social worker, and Dave and Seb, and the court clerk, cried. 

“Well, that says all I need to hear, Tyler. Thank you. I am happy to approve this adoption, and pronounce this adoption final. I wish your family the best. Tyler, would you like to hit the gavel to make it official?” the judge asked.

“Sure!” Tyler jumped up and ran behind the bench where the judge sat, took her gavel, and rapped it twice, with a great big smile.

“Thanks, Tyler! How about some pictures?” She asked.

After taking several photos with the judge, Debbie, the attorneys and even the bailiff, they left, and went home. They opened the door, and saw a large banner on the wall over the couch that said, “CONGRATULATIONS!” and then their friends jumped out from hiding places and yelled “Surprise!” Kurt and Blaine had planned a surprise party to help celebrate Tyler’s adoption day.

 

The following Monday, Seb and Tyler once again met Dave at his office, but this time, they were going to take Tyler to his first professional football game, and Seb wasn’t sure who was more excited, Tyler or Dave. 

As Tyler ran into Dave’s office, and hugged him, Dave had an odd sense of déjà vu. After a minute of trying to place it, he remembered the day, many years ago, when he was in the hospital and Kurt had him try to vision his future. 

This was that day. A chill went up his spine, and tears filled his eyes. Seb noticed it, and asked if he was okay.

“Yeah, I’m good. Really good. I’m so happy right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's statement that his dads tell him that he grew in his hearts and not in their stomachs comes from this poem:  
>    
>  _Not flesh of my flesh_  
>  Nor bone of my bone,  
> But still miraculously my own.  
> Never forget for a single minute,  
> You didn't grow under my heart,  
> But in it. 
> 
> Author: Fleur Conkling Heyliger

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song [Let's Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2HWuR2mq5M) by the amazing David Bowie.


End file.
